Pokemon Dungeon: Dragon's Life
by DragonKoal
Summary: A human is summoned into the pokemon world as it is once again in danger, but of all the humans to choose from, it had to be Jeff. A human who isn't strong, he isn't a leader, he isn't fast or in good shape, he is nothing but a normal man who is just a big pokemon fan since the first generation. So why him?
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

I do not own Pokemon nor do I make money off of this, this fanfic is for the sake of enjoyment for writing it and entertainment for future readers. I do not have a beta reader yet or anyone who could improve my story. Please forgive me if they're grammar problems, I have a very creative mind but my autism often gets in the way.  
_

Chapter 1: Confusion

"Where am I?" As I looked around all I can see, was nothing but a colorful void that faded between the colors of fire, I could not move, I couldn't even remember who I was, what I am, or where I am... I felt scared and unsure, someone's voice soon broke the silence, it sounded so serene, though I could tell it was a gentle female voice, it was calming me down from my feared state, although it began asking me questions such as what I would do in certain situations, I don't know why but I felt compelled to answer them all. The calming voice thanked me. The void around me began getting brighter and brighter, blinding me in the progress. My eyes soon readjusted to the light, I found myself staring into the air and laying on my back, I was in a vast forest filled with many colored leafs of red, brown, orange, hinting that it was currently fall. The sunlight was guiding itself through the cracks within the branches, illuminating and allowing me to see where I was. I attempted to get up, but something felt off, I could not see my arms or my legs, but from what I saw, I was no longer human. My whole body was long like a snake, but the scales reminded me of that of a dragon. Slowly, I got on my belly, seeing as its the only thing I could do for the moment. I began thinking deeply, but to no prevail, I couldn't remember a thing except for very broken bits memories scattered around my mind, something about being a human and a throbbing pain on my head.

"Is anyone there? I heard something!"

My head jerked toward the direction of the sound, eventually hearing the sound of rustling bushes. I took a step... er, slithered few inches away as strange reptilian creature came into view, she was orange with a yellow underbelly with a flame that danced on the tip of her tail, she wear a red bandanna around her head that had a 'dragon eye' symbol in the forehead. To add to my confusion, it was another

creature I know that should not exist in this world, although it reminded me of something... something I cannot remember..

"A Dratini in those woods? that can't be normal.." She asked with a small hint of curiosity and concern, although upon getting a closer look at me, she couldn't' t help but stare at me with a confused look on her face.

All I could do was stare back at her in confusion, the word 'Dratini' sounded so familiar.. but the more I thought, the more my head hurt, my mind was only getting more and more confused, but all that thinking was beginning to make me dizzy, suddenly I fell over as blackness slowly creeped into my vision

"Hey, are... ok...?" her words were soon drowned out as unconscious claimed me like before.

Moments later, I began to wake up again just to find myself laying what seemed to be a bed made out of leafs, I looked around, all I could were orange and pink blurs, but once my vision had finally cleared up, I was looking into the face of something pink. "Wha!" I suddenly jumped up, "Who are you

people?!" I yelled, panic was beginning to rush my mind, I don't know which was worse, my lack of memory, or that I was in some place I did not recognize nor remember, or the fact that every time I tried to think about what happened before I was in the forest, I only ended up in total darkness.

"Easy there" The pink creature said as she tried to get me to lay back down, she sounded female. round, with strange hair dangly from her head, or is it her ears since she wears three blue earrings. she had a very cheerful smile on her face. "You've got a very bad bump on your head."

I reached up.. or rather, I used my tail to touch over the head my head, I felt a jolt of pain, but how did I get myself hurt.. arge, forget it, I'm not gonna bother..

"He's a strange dratini... I've never seen one with brown hair brown eyes before.." she said, she was applying some kind of wet cloth over my head, trying to clean up the bruised bump on my head and what blood remained there

It was true, I had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with a few bits of strain hair covering the side of my face, I moved my tail away from my head and laid it back down onto the leaf bed "Do you have a name, child?" The pink creature asked.

I began thinking very deeply, but that annoying mental block was starting to bother me, but I did managed to get a hold of my own name.. "Jeff.."

"Jeff? That's an unusual... name.." The orange lizard from before said, but she went quiet, but eventually began whispering to the pink creature's ears, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I guess it wasn't important to me anyhow, I'm the one with amnesia around here.. I let out a deep sigh, drawing the attention of the two.

"Jeff, perhaps you should come with me once you're feeling better to see the elder. For now you need to rest.." the orange lizard suggested while showing a toothy smile.

I nodded, yes, I needed more rest, I was still getting soft bits of a headache every once and a while, and it certainly wasn't helping me with thinking either, I laid my head back down onto what appeared to be a pillow of

hay. Even though I had very little memory of who I am, but I was grateful I knew other things besides the name of those creatures. I can.. at least.. trust them.. I eventually fell asleep as the world around me went darkness.

Just as I was slipping into the dream world, I was once again in that same rainbow fiery void, except this time I had my body again. That serene voice broke the silence as it spoke softly. "Please, forgive me for draging you into the pokemon world, Jeff. But the world is in danger again..." The voice let out a long sigh.

"..Again? what do you mean again, pokemon world? What?" I asked, a bit confused though, but the word Pokemon did ring a bell in my head. Suddenly a flood of knowledge and memories came to my mind, I now remembering that those two creatures that took me in, was a female charmander. a fire type and a female chansey, a normal type. I also remembered what a Dratini was, it was a dragon pokemon, I was also remembering it was my favorite pokemon... Wait.. I was a human before... Gah! my head..

"Please, don't try to remember too much, Jeff.. I've only provided you knowledge so that you'd know who is what.."

"But.. why me? I.. I'm not strong, I'm not even fast..." Jeff said, his forehead forming to what an angery dratini would look like, his tail was twitching in annnoyance.

"But you do know alot about our species. Of all the humans I located in your world, you looked to be the best pick.. You have a kind heart as well."

I went very quiet as the the voice's words sink into my mind.. 'maybe she's right'

"S-sorry.. I need... to rest... I'll speak with you again"

"W-wait!" I spoke loudly, reaching deeply into the void, only to grab onto nothing but air. This weird dimension swirled and became nothing but darkness.. I soon awokened the next day, my second day of being a pokemon


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission

I do not owner Pokémon and I don't make money off of this story. Many thanks for the review from Lectro and those who put me on their followers list. I'll be using names from Pokémon dungeon for the GBA, but with a lot of altering here and there, this chapter is a bit longer, I would have sent it to Lectro for grammar corrections, but it was all too big to fit into one message. ^^;;  
_

Chapter 2: First Mission.

The next day.

Jeff slowly began to awaken, he quickly shuts his eyes at the first sight of light glaring into his eyes, but once his pupils have adjusted to the illumination, Jeff was now able to clearly see where he was, he was in some kind of rock dome like home, like a cave, except it had no windows. There were also torches that lines the east and west sides of the cave, Jeff could also see that there was a small pond of water in the North West corner of the room with water flowing from a nearby hole. Jeff got up, but had to re-adjust to his surroundings and his body's movements, Jeff remembered he was still a Pokémon, a Dratini to be exact. He uncoils his body, stretching out his body to get rid of the morning aches, he slithered over to the water's reflection, taking a much better look about himself, he looked like a Dratini, except he had a mane growing from his forehead and down his neck, ending in a ponytail, he had brown eyes and tiny whiskers, like that of a Chinese dragon, you could also see he has a bit of a belly on him, not quite fat, but a reasonably noticeable lump. He stared into his reflection, gathering up his thoughts of the recent events he had been through so far. Jeff let out a long sigh, he's going to have to learn if he's going to be of any use to this world.

"Oh hey, good. You're awake." A Charmander spoke, she just entered the home.  
Sure enough, it was the same one as before, wearing a red bandanna with a blue dragon's eye in the forehead of the cloth, you could see her eyes under it, just barely. If the room was any lighter, you'd never see her eyes. "I'm Drakess, if you plan to live in my home, there are something I must ask. I want you do join my Pokémon rescue team." Drakess said, crossing her arms, you could see she had a muscular frame, no doubt from whatever training the world had to offer.

"Pokémon Rescue Team?" Jeff echoed those words from Drakess, his white head wing twitching in curiosity. "So if I'm going to live with you, I gotta join you, huh?" he asked, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes, he's definitely going to have to get his wild hair fixed, otherwise it's going to be getting in the way.

"That's right. You are also my first member. Now, usually, I was planning get strong people, but seeing as I gotta take of you till you get your memory back, I might as well recruit ya." Drakess said, uncrossing his arms and shrugging his arms, like he had doubt in me.

"Hey, I may be outta shape, but that doesn't mean I'm weak!" Jeff hissed, but startling himself in the progress... 'Did I just hiss?' Jeff thought, it felt so odd to hiss instead of grumble.

"Heh, at least you're determined. Now, follow me, I need to get my Pokémon starting kit, I've only recently made myself a rescue member. By the way, here, you'll need those." Drakess said before wrapping a scarf around my neck, tying it tightly to stay on but not too tight to restrict my throat.

Jeff had to admit, the scarf looked pretty awesome, it was a blue eye shaped badge with a red draconic eye in the middle, it was differently colored compared to Drakess, but that's alright, originality is a plus to Jeff. Drakess began to leave the cave, signalling with her claw, she didn't even wait as she was already out of the cave.

"Hey, wait for m- OOF!" Jeff just fell over, hissing in annoyance, he was not used to this body and he kept forgetting he needs to slither and not walk, but after a bit of wiggling he managed to get his body in motion, eventually leaving the cave and after Drakess. There wasn't much out in the open, just a two unlit torches on both sides of the door and three directions: North, west, east. Drakess was heading north into town.

After following Drakess, the scene around Jeff began to change, going from a trail of trees to what seemed to be a town, everywhere Jeff looked there where Pokémon all over the place, from Pokémon teams to shop owners, to citizens to Pokémon having a soft sparring fight, Jeff looked in awe, causing his slithering to slow down, taking in the sights.

"Come on, I ain't gonna wait for ya!" Drakess said, heading toward a flight of stairs, Jeff quickly snapped out of his trance and quickly caught up with her.

"Wait... didn't you say you wanted me to go see the elder?" Jeff asked, raising an eye ridge her. (Eye ridge is what a dragon has, much like a human's eyebrow, minus the hair) One thing for sure, Jeff was hoping he'd get answers from this elder compared to the lack of explanation his dreams couldn't provide.

"We're getting there! The elder is also responsible for rescue teams, he gives us what we need!" Drakess said with a soft grumble and an eye roll, you could tell she didn't like people who were new to this town, most of them ask way too many questions.

Jeff went quiet, not wanting to annoy the Charmander anymore, he was surprised how quickly he did it with just one question, Jeff made a mental note to be careful on what he asks about, Jeff didn't like to be a bother when it comes to wanting to know things about the world. Jeff and Drakess continued to walk/slither up the stairs, eventually reaching the top, the home was before them was like an old tree, it was big and still full of life, any branch that died would only have another branch reborn from it. There, at the entrance, stood another old being, a Hypno that slouched back, holding an oak staff. He looked to be in his fifties, his right ear eye was a blank, so Jeff assumed the old Pokémon was blind in that eye, this Hypno also had a strange beard that connected from its chin to its chest. "Welcome, welcome, young ones, I've been expecting you just as I foreseen." The Hypno said with cheerful tune of voice.

"Hey Qual, you know the usual, we're here for our b-" Drakess was cut off from her sentence as Qual the Hypno raised his hand, Drakess clicked her tongue in reaction, if Qual knew all of this already, he could of just handed them the items instead of interrupting her.

"No need to explain, I can read your thoughts before you can speak more, Drakess. Now, you're friend here, I believe is here for a great purpose." Qual said, slowly approaching Jeff, using the staff to move slowly closer, Qual raised his old hand toward Jeff, reading the thoughts and speaking with the unknown telepathically. "Yes... Yes... Ah..."

"Uh..." Jeff felt uncomfortable with this, it was like his mind was being invaded without anyone being there.

"Jeff, don't worry. She never makes mistakes, she may be our new guardian but she is has learned much from her father." Qual said, stroking his beard.

Jeff never spoke back, knowing Qual would answer before he could even muster a word.

"She was right about you, there's a certain aura about you, and I have confidence in her and you." Qual said before turning his back, heading on into his home, he was in there for about a minute before returning. "Now, Drakess, Jeff. I give you those badges, I'm sure you'll like them." Qual handed a pouch that could be slipped on like a backpack, and in this pouch were three pretty awesome badges, it was a round and purple badge with two claws in a cross.

"It's perfect, Elder Qual!" Drakess said with a small hint of glee. "Ya know, even though your psychic powers tends to get on my nerves, elder, but you know what to give to a rescue team!" Drakess said with a toothy grin. Jeff shook his head, Drakess' personality was hard to read, first it was uncaring, impatient,  
hothead, and the next Drakess is gleeful. Drakess cleared her throat, releasing her change of emotion. "Yes... well... thank you..." Drakess said, back to her original tune of voice.

The rest of the items in the pouch was divided into section including five apples, two Oran berries, and twenty poke dollars, but when Jeff saw them, they looked more poke coins rather than dollars.

"Now, go on you two to the middle of town, there you should get some rescue requests." Qual said, turning around to leave back into his home. "If you need anything, you know where to find it. Be careful and may our guardian watch over you." Qual said, turning his head to reveal a confident smile, he soon disappeared into his home.

Drakess turned to face Jeff, she had quite a wide smirk on her face, and she was excited to finally start off her rescue team, following her idol's footsteps. Her idols, was team known as The Fissure, a Charizard, a Swanna, and Hitmonchan. "Here Jeff." Drakess took out a badge and pinned it onto Jeff's scarf. "From this day forward, we'll be known as Dragons United!" Drakess said with much proud, thrusting his claw into the air.

"Well, that has a nice ring to it!" Jeff compliment, wagging his tail, he liked the name and it pretty much fit them.

"Come on, let's see if there's any missions available!" Drakess slung the pouch over her shoulder, wearing it like that of a backpack, she took off down the stairs, making her way to the centre of town.

"Wait up!" Jeff said in a groan and strained voice, Drakess couldn't just give him a break, could she? Jeff tried his best to catch up with the fast and eager reptile with a fast but slightly careful slithering down the stairs.

There, another team had already gotten there first and was already taking down job offers greedily.

"Hey! Leave some for the others!" Drakess yelled from the distance, letting out a deep growl.

"Pfft! Why should we?" A deep but gurgling voice spoke from a Banette named Jeval

Drakess stopped in her tracks. 'Oh great... it's the idiots' Drakess mentally said in her mind. She despised this one team, they did their job well, but they did it in a very cruel way just for the sake of the reward rather than the safety of the mission, they were known as the best. Jeff had managed to catch up, but he could see things were grim and the air was getting rather unpleasant.

"Awww how cute, two weaklings are going to do some rescuing? Keh keh keh! Go back to ya mothers!" Banette suggested in a mocking tune, his two other team members laughing in agreement. The other two was a Roselia named Sophia and Nidorino named Kein, all three members wore black scarfs with green X's, it looked like they were drawn on horribly rather than sown. Drakess gritted her teeth, she hated those three so much. If eyes could kill, Drakess's eyes would be shooting daggers right about now.

"You leave her alone!" Jeff yelled, letting out a pretty pitiful squeak of a roar, only causing Team Crucifix to laugh at.

"Oh lookie what we have we, a freak!" Jeval said, but the comment only made Jeff growl deeper and louder, the Dratini was trying his best to look imitating, but he was failing rather poorly. "Aaaah shut it!" Jeval yelled before suddenly clawing down Jeff's face with dark energy Shadow Claw, Jeff was knocked away into the ground with a really bad claw mark down his right eye "Jeff!" Drakess yelled in worry, running over to him and trying to help him, a crown of Pokémon ran over, pushing Team Crucifix away. "That's enough! Just because you're part of this town as a rescue team, that doesn't mean you gotta act like ya own the town! Why Qual give you those badges is beyond me!" An older Alakazam said. "Whatever, I was getting tired of this place anyhow. Let's go, team." Said Jeval before he and his team let out their trademark cackle of a laughter.

"Are you ok, Jeff?" Drakess asked, helping Jeff back up onto his belly.

"Yea, just... some bleeding" Jeff said, covering his right eye. "That's gonna leave a mark..." Jeval's attack wasn't enough to make him bleed, but it was strong enough to leave a claw mark over his cheeks, lucky for him, Jeff didn't go blind from it.

"I'm going to have a word with our elder, this has gone long enough." The older Alakazam said, walking off and up the stairs, after the Alakazam left, the Chansey from yesterday ran up to Jeff, she prayed deeply onto her egg, her egg glowing a faint dim light to be casted onto Jeff, the Chansey was performing the move soft boiled, her move healed up the claw wound as best as she could to stop the bleeding, but she continue to help Jeff, using a cloth to wipe the remaining blood off, the Chansey's name was Diana, she was the local healer of the town, she wore earrings along her six braids of hair. "I really wish that team would just leave the younger teams alone, I think the powers gone to their head!" Diana said with an angered huff.

"Don't worry... When Drakess and I get stronger, we'll teach them a lesson, that's a promise!" Jeff said, staring off in the direction that Team Crucifix left in.

Drakess walked over to the board, hoping there's at least one job offering left that Team Crucifix didn't grab. But low and behold, she and Jeff were lucky,  
there was a rescue mission available in the bottom, she began reading it out for Jeff.

Title: Help!  
Mission: Rescue.  
Message: My mate has gone to the Tiny Woods to gather up herbs for our medicines, he has yet to return and I haven't seen him for three days!  
Reward: 200 P Look for a Vileplume with a red backpack, his name is Rehb

Drakess smiled, it was at least something to start off with. "Jeff, if you're alright, we got a mission for us to day." Drakess said with a sigh of relief.

"But he just got hurt and y-" Chansey was cut off as Jeff interrupted. "No, I'm going to go with her, I'll be fine, I'm not going to let them get away with what they did to me." Jeff slithered over to Drakess side, Drakess couldn't help but smile, it was a good thing she recruited Jeff into her team, Jeff didn't look strong, fast, or the smartest, but Jeff had one thing she admired, it was Jeff's willpower and determination, to keep going. "Come on, let's head on over to the Tiny Woods and rescue that Vileplume!" Jeff said, his head wings spreading out wide.

Drakess shown her toothy smile, thrusting her claws into the air. "Yes, let's go!" she took off to west, heading out of the town, Jeff quickly slithered, following her as best as he could, Jeff is going to have to work hard to lose all this weight if he's ever going slither fast enough to following the energetic charmander


	3. Chapter 3: In Search Of Rehb

I do not owner Pokemon and I do not make money off this. Again, thanks to Lectro for spellchecking. Please, review, don't just 'look and leave' I need reviews, reviews encourage me.  
-

Chapter 3

Moments later.

Drakess and Jeff have arrived at the Tiny Woods, the scenery changing from a grass plains, to a vast forest, from how it looks, it reminds me of the place he has once woke up, except there was a fountain near the entrance of the forest where trees began to show, the fountain was made of marble with a statue in the middle, the statue could hardly be described due to its age and the vines that covering it, but to those who still remember, know who the statue is. It is the statue of the guardian that looks over the town and the nearby lands. Drakess kneeled down, offering a pray up to her guardian, a moment of silence passed by. Jeff was panting hard and was already tired, Jeff fell onto his side, breathing in and out, trying to regain the energy he lost.

Once her moment of silence was over, she turned around, looking at Jeff, shaking her head in disagreement. "Once you've been traveling as much as I have, you'll get used to it eventually." Drakess said as she was getting up from her kneeled position, she still had energy left in her to keep going, she was feeling a bit sorry for the overweight dragon that laid on the ground. "Come on, have a drink. After wards, we need to look for that Vileplume before it gets any later."  
Drakess suggested.

"Oh come on, just a moment..." Jeff said, still trying to catch his breath, he was using his tail to wipe off the sweat from his forehead. He took notice of the fountain, suddenly slamming his face into the waters, pulling out and shaking his head, letting out a sigh of relief, although his shaking made Drakess snarl in annoyance. Jeff's hair was now resting the sides of his neck instead of being wild and spikey.

"Hey! Watch it!" Drakess said, quickly grabbing her tail and turning around,  
using her back to block the splash from hitting her tail.

"Sorry" Jeff said, bowing his head, although eye contact as he lowered his head to take a good long drink from the mountain, the water was cold and refresh, but most surprisingly he was regaining his energy quickly, as if he took a day of rest. "Whoa!" Jeff said with a slight jump, feeling his body completely refuel. "Now that's what I call good water!"

"I know you're supposed to be some kind special person, but why is it that you know a lot about us, yet you know very little about our world?" Drakess said, starting to have her doubts about Jeff being some kind of miracle to the world.

"Hey, give me a break, I know plenty about Pokémon, but that doesn't mean I've been to the world of Pokémon" Jeff said before grumbling to himself , Jeff stretches his long scaly snake body out before sitting up right. Drakess said nothing though, resuming her walking. "Wait, Drakess, we don't know where this guy is, he could be anywhere!" Jeff said, slithering up to Drakess's slithering. "So…" Jeff began, trying to strike up a conversation, not sure on what to say, honestly Jeff barely knows Drakess. "Why did you wanted to make your own rescue team?"

Drakess went quiet for a moment before finally answering. "Well... There was a rescue team I admired, Team Fissure, they were the best before Team Crucifix came along... I mean Fissure is still the best, but they vanished mysteriously one day and we haven't seen them for five years..." Drakess said, letting a soft sigh escape her mouth. "Many rescue teams have went in search of them, but have yet to do it... I asked Elder Qual to see if he knew where they were, but the only response I got was that they would return when the time is right... But what I want to know is how can he be so calm when a legendary team just vanishes!?" Drakess said, snorting out a ring of smoke from her nostrils, she didn't like how Qual just avoids telling or at least showing where Fissure went, it just didn't make sense.

"Well... maybe Fissure's disappearance has a connection with me? I mean... maybe I've supposed to meet them, like some kind of test for us?" Jeff took a random guess, but Drakess give a glare to him, as if Jeff was talking crazy, but she soon shrugged her arms, thinking maybe Jeff's right, Drakess does believe in legends, prophecies, fate, and destiny, but it was kinda hard to believe that this fat Dratini was meant to save their world. Drakess shook her head, shaking her thoughts, perhaps judging wouldn't be right, Jeff does have determination, otherwise Jeff wouldn't be with her at this moment.

Team Dragon United continue their search of the medicine maker Vileplume named Rehb, crossing over old logs that stood over small rivers to climbing over branches and things in their way, things seemed a little hectic for the team, mainly in the form of small hazards and obstacles, eventually finding a small Pokémon made path and into a clearing, The team had just met a Pidgey in their search, but something looked very off with this Pidgey. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Drakess asked as she was approaching, but as the Pidgey turned around, Drakess froze place. The Pidgey has red glowing eyes and a few of its feathers were a dark black color, but to make things worse, it was glowing a dark purple. Drakess managed to break out of her frozen state just as the Pidgey was starting to glow very brightly, blazing with dark energy, Pidgey used Shadow Rush with all its might at Drakess, tackling with a fierce blow, Drakess fell onto her back, but quickly got up, responding to the attack with her own by inhaling deeply, then exhaling a barrage of tiny little Embers at the Pidgey, the Pidgey fell back, hissing demonically

"This... doesn't look good... I..." Jeff went silence, this... evil looking Pidgey's black feathers reminded him of something... what was it... And suddenly, it hit him like a rock hitting a bell. "Drakess, be careful! That's not a normal Pidgey... It's a Shadow Pokémon!" Jeff explained, slowly beginning to growl, getting ready for a harsh fight, but he didn't wait, quickly charging and slithering at the Pidgey, tackling and coiling his body around the Pidgey, suddenly feeling a rush of instinct washing over him, knowing an attack he had no idea he could do, Jeff used Wrap, the Pidgey struggling to move, but managed to easily break free due to Jeff's lack of trained muscles, The Pidgey ran up to Jeff, about to use Shadow Rush, but Drakess intercepted it with a Scratch. Jeff shook his head, suddenly slithering at the Pidgey again, coiling around him and Wrapping around him, but more tightly, Jeff's determination to survive and protect was pushing him to keep trying, Jeff was successfully this time, allowing Drakess to delivery another Scratch attack to the Pidgey's face, the only place targetable without hitting his draconic snake friend, Drakess did another, and another, it would of been a Fury Swipe if it was any faster. Suddenly the Pidgey expel out a burst of energy, pushing Jeff off and causing him to go flying into a tree trunk. "Argh..." Jeff shook his head, getting rid of the dizziness, Jeff slithered toward the Pidgey, but keeping his distance for the moment, with a fierce but cute squeaky roar, he shot a leer at the Pidgey, Jeff's eyes glowing bright brown color, causing the Pidgey to back off, allowing letting its guard down, allowing Drakess to delivery another Ember at the Pidgey, burning at the Pidgey's feather, the Pidgey hissed in pain, falling onto the ground before bursting into energy and fading into the wind.

Drakess and Jeff stood there, victoriously, but a little bit exhausted, perhaps now is the time to rest. Drakess began clearing the ground, trying to set up a camp fire. "Hey Jeff? Could you gather up some wood?" Drakess asked while looking straight Jeff. "Me? Oh, right, How am I gonna carry it in?" Jeff grumbled. "Use your mouth" Drakess asked, rolling her eyes. "Blek..." Was all Jeff said, but he didn't protest any further, he just had to get something for the fire to burn in, Jeff slithered off, using what was left of the day time to gather up wood, or rather... twigs and sticks. Drakess had finish up clearing a good circle so that the wood was burn in peace without touching anything else and as to avoid a forest fire. Jeff eventually returned with a mouth full of twigs and sticks, quickly spitting into the small patch of ground Drakess had created, that taste in Jeff's mouth was going to be with him for a while.  
Drakess had finish up clearing a good circle so that the wood would burn in peace without touching and burning down the forest. Using her ember frenzy, she lit the pile up into a small flame, it was now Drakess's turn, and she'll do a little bit better gathering up wood since she has arms. While Drakess was off doing that, Jeff helped himself to the first supply, taking bit by bit of the freshly grown fruit.

Drakess returns with small logs and branches, setting them in a neat pile before grabbing a log and feeding it to the little fire she had made, this would be her first time out in the wood without her mom or dad. "Hey... Who ate the first ap-..? Never mind, as if I had to guess." Drakess, giving Jeff a playful look, Jeff grinned, resuming to eat his apple, Jeff was hungry after all, never get between a dragon and his food. Drakess reaches in, taking an apple and a Oran berry, eating the apple first and the Oran better next to make the pain vanish and heal up the wounds the Pidgey had inflicted, once both team members had their apply, it was time to take shifts keeping watching, first Drakess then Jeff, next day they'll continue looking for the missing Vileplume.


End file.
